Breathing Space
by Checkerz
Summary: This is a rewrite for my previous work of fiction, "Russian Roulette." During a team training exercise the team realize not everything is clouds, puppies and rainbows for their senior field agent. (Set during Season 2)


_**Breathing Space**_

 **Authors Notes: So I decided to try again with this story. Its former title is still up and posted, called " _Russian Roulette._ " I went back and realized what I could do to fix it. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as the last one.**

* * *

 **Black & White Poof**

The air exploded out of Kate's lungs as she hit the mat, _hard_.

Gibbs had decided that each of the agents on his team needed special training that morning.

Which mostly involved Kate getting her ass kicked.

Agent McGee had gone down without a fuss: if you count his face turning multiple shades of green a form of submission.

(She had really smirked as _that_ went down.)

Gibbs really knew how to fight, she gave him that.

Of course, at this rate, Kate would give the man anything.

-Because she respected the man as her boss!

 _Nothing more_.

DiNozzo would tease her mercilessly if he even got the slightest whiff of her thoughts.

When the former marine pinned her she gave in.

Not that she hadn't given Gibbs her very best.

Remaining on the ground like this would be easier for her in the long run.

Gibbs waited 30 seconds before letting her up.

Kate dusted off her pants with a flash of annoyance.

After climbing out of the boxing ring, Gibbs patted his gloves together and said, "DiNozzo! You're up!"

She would really enjoy seeing him go down.

Kate gave her partner a competitive smirk as he passed, _NCIS_ cap on backwards.

"On it boss!"

He climbed into the ring.

Agent McGee swallowed half of his water and joined Kate by her side.

Tony patted his own boxing gloves and bounced around the older man.

Not as a form of attack though: _it was the idiot goofing around._

"Give me your best boss!'

Gibbs just shook his head and smiled, like the senior field agent really didn't know what he was getting himself into, "DiNozzo..."

The fight lasted 5 seconds flat before Tony was on the ground.

 _None of them_ had expected his reaction though.

Instead of simply giving into the pin, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's eyes glazed over.

 _They were also crazed_ , Kate noted.

He went berserk, to say the least:

Tony bucked and moved around under Gibbs like his life depended on it.

He also started to panic.

 _Badly._

Kate took a step forwards but Gibbs seemed to have it handled already.

The play boy was stronger than he looked, or else their boss wouldn't be having so much trouble holding him down.

"Tony!" She called out.

 _Damn, did he just try to bite her?_

Gibbs grunted, "He can't hear you!"

Another wild jerk and a responded push.

Kate quickly back off looking concerned.

His cap had fallen off.

Other agents in the gym had gathered around to see the show.

McGee watched frowning his own worries:

 _The man had started to beg._

" **Please!** Please! Get off! **Get off!** " Tony thrashed around some more, his teeth clashing together after Gibbs decided to put an iron grip on his jaw.

Air escaped his lungs in short, repetitive breaths.

 _Damn, he was hyperventilating._

 _And crying_ , Kate added another note to the pile.

 _What the hell was wrong with him?_

"DiNozzo! **Stop!** " Gibbs ordered.

"Get ooofff!" Tony wailed.

That seemed to work.

The younger agent went completely still and Gibbs gingerly climbed off, equally out of breath.

After a moment Tony stood sheepishly, clearing his throat, face still red, "Sorry about that, Boss."

"What in the hell was ' _that_ ,' DiNozzo?!" The former marine rounded in his face.

 _Wow, still sheepish_ , Kate thought, mildly impressed.

"-And if you say 'nothing' I swear to God I'll send your ass back to Baltimore right this second!"

Everyone in the room held their breath.

"...I'll tell you later Boss."

Gibbs seemed to understand something judging by the look on his face that she didn't .

Whatever it was made him say, "Everybody clear out. DiNozzo: _with me_."

The two partners made there way out of the ring and Tony shoved past her.

Gibbs left a comment behind him, "Don't you have something better to do, Agent Todd?"

Th situation left her quite honestly puzzled.

Who was Anthony DiNozzo?

He clearly wasn't the man she thought he was.

The raw shimmer of embarrassment in his guarded eyes was clear for all to see.

 **Flash.**

 **"So because I grew up with money, that somehow makes me bad. _Very deep,_ " Tony and Kate walked side by side.**

 **"Well, it's better than having to work every day, like I had to."**

 **To her, it was an off handed-comment.**

 **Then he rounded about into her face, " _Listen_ , you think money makes life easier, _huh?_ Everything was just a big old cakewalk for little Anthony DiNozzo? Tell me, Kate, 'cause I really want to know!"**

There was also the painful reality that Tony would never trust anyone other than Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

And whatever made that waver, whatever caused that hesitation, _even for a second:_ must have been truly earth shattering for her partner.

McGee joined her by her side, "Is he going to be okay?"

It seemed to snap her out of her faze, "It's _Tony_ , Tim. When has he not been 100%?"

But she continued to look off with concerned eyes.

There was no denying anything.

Pretending they never saw the feral look in his face would be like saying the sky was purple.

Something had clearly happened to the former athlete.

Something that made her question, absolutely everything.

 **Black & White Poof.**


End file.
